walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie (Fear)
Annie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a former resident of Camp Cackleberry, alongside her brothers Max and Dylan. Following their parents' deaths, Annie and several orphaned kids chose to remain in the area, being unable to move on. Following the escape from the irradiated area, she joins Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Annie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a mother, father, and two brothers. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Here to Help" Annie rushes into the crash site driving a van to save her brothers and Morgan's group. Alicia asks her who she is and Max says it's their sister so they all pack in the van and leave. On the road, Annie says walkers are the least of their problems. "You have no idea where you landed, do you?" She asks them mysteriously and says she stays away from this area but got stuck there recently. Morgan says they're trying to help a man they met on the radio named Logan, who claims his place got surrounded. Annie stops the van and says the place is worse than it seems. They arrive at a gate comprised of walkers chained together with their own intestines. The tree above them has walker heads hanging from the branches. Annie says they're all over the area and she refuses to drive through. Morgan says they'll walk and Annie reminds him he doesn't even know this guy, but Morgan still wants to try. Annie warns he better be worth it as Alicia cuts down the fence and they ride on through. Later, the group arrives at a truck stop to look for Logan but find the place empty. They carry Luciana inside as John and Althea inspect the place. Morgan tries to reach Logan on the radio to no avail. Alicia then reports that no one's here and that something must be up. Annie gets spooked and tells her brothers they need to leave now. Alicia tries to calm them down but Max points his rifle at her and warns them to leave soon. She then leaves alongside her siblings. "Humbug's Gulch" Annie talks to Dylan over the radio and scolds him after he mentions his location, telling him to stay quiet so they won't be found. However, they are overheard by Alicia and Luciana. They try to talk to them but Annie says they want to be left alone. That night, Annie and Max use Dylan as bait and leave him covered in blood inside a van in the middle of the road. Afterward, they set up another roadblock and discuss how they left the trap for the group to make sure they never get bothered again. "Skidmark" Annie and Max repair one of their walker traps when they are contacted by Dylan who believes Morgan's group is telling the truth. Suddenly, the two spot a member of CRM putting down nearby walkers and hide until he leaves, but the walker trap comes loose and Annie is injured, forcing the two to flee. Later, Annie and Max are cornered in the woods when they are rescued by Morgan and Alicia who Dylan sent after getting worried about them. A group of kids armed with assault rifles quickly surround the four, but Morgan and Alicia recognize that they are just scared and talk them down. Max agrees to help them find Al, but states that they were telling the truth about being unable to leave. Morgan quickly realizes that the kids are the children of the people they found at Camp Cackleberry and offers his condolences. Annie, Max, and the kids lead Morgan and Alicia towards where they saw CRM. However, as they near the camp, a helicopter suddenly takes off. Annie explains that CRM arrived in the helicopter and suggests that they are leaving as they got what they came for. "The End of Everything" Annie, Max, and the rest of their group follow Morgan and Alicia as they reunite with Althea in the woods. She then listens as Morgan promises Althea that they will find the way to leave the place together. "The Little Prince" At the truck stop, Annie cleans herself up in the bathroom. She then goes to see her brothers, who react surprised at her new appearance. Annie reacts happy and receives a call from Morgan, who tells her to take her group outside. Morgan's group immediately arrive with truckloads of their plane parts. Annie and her group listen as Morgan makes a plea for them to stay together and to help them re-assemble the plane so they can leave the area together. "We can because we've done the impossible before," he says. Luciana reveals they will fly across the mountains together. Dylan steps up and agrees. A while later, Annie and Max listen as Luciana and Dylan communicate via radio with Strand and Charlie to get instructions on how to build the plane. Annie reminds Dylan they're just here to help their new friends leave so they can return to normal. June then decides to take a look at Annie's ankle and advises she wait a week to run so she’s more prepared. After Morgan leaves to help Grace, Annie questions Alicia about his whereabouts. She tells her its nothing to worry about, but Annie decides that her group will go back into hiding. Alicia tries to stop them but Annie’s adamant, even though her brothers are less willing to leave. Annie starts packing up supplies when Alicia finds her and offers her a car if she reveals why she won't go with them. Annie relents and says her family and friends lived in the camp at the onset of the apocalypse until a walker attack wiped them out. She said these walkers were different because they came from the power plant. She tearfully recalls her parents killing the walkers while being sick from radiation, meaning she had to talk to them from outside of a door. They tasked her with protecting the kids before dying, which is what she’s done. Alicia explains she understands, but tells Annie she has to ask herself if she's surrounding herself with the dead to avoid the living. She hands her the car keys and tells her to make a choice. Annie takes the keys and leaves the truck stop alongside her whole group. "Still Standing" Annie watches as Dylan brings Alicia to their group tree house hideout, which has walkers tied to the gate. She warns Alicia she never should have come here. However, Alicia reminds Annie they'll end up dead if they stay in these radioactive lands. Annie asks why she's so adamant on helping them. "I have to do something good to make up for what I did," Alicia says. Annie refuses to let her go until she helps them rebuild their barriers. A while later, Annie and Max are checking out their roadblock in the woods, when several walkers break free from the maze and they are forced to run back to their hideout. They arrive in time, but now with several walkers at the gates. Alicia demands to get her weapon back from Annie when she finds out their guns are just for show. She tells the kids to find a way down and leave as she begins taking down several walkers. A couple of walkers get past her and tumble down the hill, forcing Annie to shoot them from the hideout. Alicia radios Annie to tell her to run back to the plane. "I don't know what you did but I know you made up for it. You can let go, too," Annie tells her tearing up before she and the kids run away. At night, Annie and her group arrive at the truck stop. Luciana introduces them to Strand and Charlie, with Strand asking for Alicia. Annie tells him she's still out there alone. "Is Anybody Out There?" Annie and the group wait on the airfield for the rest to arrive. She then witness the nuclear plant explosion in awe, making her and the group proceed to get the plane ready to leave. After a while, Morgan radios Luciana to tell everyone to get ready to fly but she says John and Dwight aren't here yet, so Morgan asks them to help him fight the walkers. Annie and the group then start walking backwards to the plane as the walkers close in. June tells Morgan she made John a promise and they have to get on the plane. Annie and the group makes a run for the plane as John and Dwight drive their way past the walkers in Sherry's van. Everyone makes it on the plane safely as a wall of smoke from the reactor fills the runway. Strand and Al steer through it and make it into the open air. She then watches as John proposes to June and she accepts. That night, the plane roars toward the dark runway as Wendell fixes the lights at the last second, allowing the plane to finally land. Annie watches as Morgan's group reunites. Suddenly, a woman contacts Morgan on the radio, asking if that was his plane flying overhead. She's seen his boxes and wants his help. The communication cuts out as Logan interrupts the signal and says they need to chat. He pulls up in an old truck as everyone focuses their guns on him. Logan tells Annie and the group the gasoline is going bad and that Clayton wrote down an oil rig location. He says if they hand over his journal he'll help them find it. They're skeptical, but he makes the case they won't be able to help anyone without it and suggests they should find it first before his former crew. "Leave What You Don't" Annie resides in Tank Town to help keep the place running and functioning properly. She helps with the cleaning and confesses to Luciana and Wendell that it is worth it. Suddenly, they hear engines revving and realize it's Logan and his crew. The gates are smashed open and Logan gets out of his truck to greet the group. Luciana warns him to stay where he is, but Logan takes a step and tells her to push back because they can't shoot in the tunnel. He's there to take what he needs. Logan forces Annie and the rest on their knees. He reveals that he was the cut footage from their tapes that gave him a look at the books that had their location. Luciana says that maybe he'll remember what he used to believe in after reading the journals, but he tosses them into the fire. Logan says that they are prolonging the inevitable and he's also trying to help people. He wants them to show them how to make the gas, but Luciana refuses. Logan is forced to call Rollie for assistance. After a while, Dwight and Sarah arrive in Rollie's truck and get out with their guns drawn at Logan. John shoots the walker carousel from afar and radios Logan that he better not try anything. Logan calls John's bluff and says he knows they don't have the guts to kill him. He offers to let the kids go if Sarah and Dwight agree to work for him. Sarah asks for a car and he obliges, so she instructs Annie and her siblings to return to the caravan. She then returns at night to help the group deal with Logan. Annie arrives, along with Jacob and Tess, to help John and June kill the walkers at Tank Town and control the fire. The next morning, Annie and the rest of the group reunite with Logan until Doris and the others hold them up at gunpoint. He tells everyone to put their guns down and explains how he wants to continue Clayton's message after all. Suddenly, Logan and his crew are viciously shot and killed from afar by Virginia and her group. Annie then listens as Virginia reveals she's been watching them and suggests they could all help each other. She can offer them things they want in exchange for keeping the oil fields running. They refuse so she orders her people to prepare to kill them. Luciana offers to stay to help them make gas if she lets the rest go and Virginia agrees. Annie and the group are then forced to abandon the place. "Channel 5" Annie and the rest of the caravan keep traveling in search of a permanent home. At night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 15 miles away wanders into camp. Dwight kills it and John suggests to head to Humbug's Gulch in search of a home. The next day, the caravan come across a bridge in danger of collapsing. After several tense moments with Virginia and an oncoming herd, Annie and the others are forced to abandon the rest of their vehicles and flee across the bridge. She and the others watch in horror as Tom is killed when the bridge finally does collapse. Sometime later, the group arrives at the gulch but see that it is completely overrun with walkers. The group debates their next move. Annie and the others then hear as Morgan radios Virginia for help. "End of the Line" Annie and the rest of the caravan survivors rest along the outskirts of Humbug's Gulch as Morgan contacts with Virginia for help. After the theme park is cleared of walkers, Annie attends John and June's wedding in the chapel. That night, Annie and the caravan survivors are split up by Virginia into different groups as they are taken for re-settlement among her communities. Season 6 Annie will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Annie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Max Max is Annie's oldest brother. Annie and Max have mostly a positive relationship, and they seem to get along for the most part. Dylan Annie and Dylan have a typical brother-sister relationship. Annie and Dylan have mostly a positive relationship, and they seem to get along for the most part. Alicia Clark Alicia cares deeply for Annie. Risking her own life to ensure he and siblings make it to the plane. Morgan Jones TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Humbug's Gulch" *"Skidmark" *"The End of Everything" (No Lines) *"The Little Prince" *"Still Standing" *"Is Anybody Out There?" (No Lines) *"Leave What You Don't" *"Channel 5" (No Lines) *"End of the Line" (No Lines) Season 6 TBA Category:Alive Category:Texas Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Tank Town Category:The Caravan Category:Virginia's Pioneers Category:Season 6 Characters